The Sunday Dinner
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in the Shindou household after Yuki and Shuichi's coming out? And by that I mean yuki saying that they're lovers on TV. Well, here's my version of the events! :D


Author's Note:

Have you ever wondered what happened in the Shindou household after the 'coming out' chapter of Gravitation? You know, when Yuki proclaimed to all of Japan that him and Shuichi were lovers?

Well, here's my version of the events!

(Except that Hiro doesn't come by here! . I left him out so as not to deal with the side plot XP sorry, Hiro fangirls!)

Disclaimer: As always, Gravitation belongs to the wonderful Maki Murakami and I don't make any money off this... Just personal satisfaction... And no one can stop me from dreaming about Yuki and Shuichi... Just you try... =.=

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**Chapter One – The Coming Out**

"Maiko! Maiko, come here, quickly!" Mrs Shindou was calling out to her teenage daughter, excitement clear in her slightly panicked voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, what's wrong mom?" She looked at the woman, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of her new Eiri Yuki novel. She was at a critical part, one that was sure to bring tears to her eyes.

"Look!" Her mother pointed at the TV, the 'Morning Time Show' – a gossipy show – was on.

"What are-" Maiko didn't finish her sentence but gasped suddenly when she saw the picture of her big brother kissing her god. Her jaw dropped to the floor with shock and she forgot all about the novel she wanted to get back to. _'What? What? WHAT? Did they... Finally..?' _She jumped in front of the television, listening intently.

"We are now in front of Eiri Yuki's house Some time ago, we saw a shadow of someone in the curtain. Since this morning, there has been no sign of him." The reporter rang the doorbell a few times, trying to get Eiri Yuki to open the door and answer her questions. "Oh! A car is approaching and our sources tell us that Eiri Yuki is inside it! Ah! Yes! It's Yuki-san! Let's get an interview! Quickly!" The reporter and camera crew ran towards the moving car, wanting to get a comment from the novelist. A few moments later, Shuichi ran out of the house, screaming.

"Shuichi, you idiot!" Maiko screamed at the TV. She didn't want her older brother to be trampled by the press and they haven't officially said they were together, they could still save themselves. She watched what was happening breathless, part of her wanted them to tell the truth, to say that they're together, but the tiny sensible part of her wanted them to somehow save themselves – and their careers. For a popular singer and a mega-popular writer to admit openly that they're gay would be a scandal. They wouldn't be left alone for weeks. When Shuichi said - or rather yelled - they were just friends and Eiri said he was just waiting for his return, Maiko sighed with relief though she felt kinda disappointed. _'I mean, how cool would it be if everyone knew that MY big brother was in an intimate relationship with Eiri Yuki-sama!'_. She was watching the live show, waiting for the pesky reporter to swallow the lie Shuichi and Yuki fed her and go home. The girl almost had a heart attack when Yuki put his arm around Shuichi and proclaimed,

"We're lovers." with a small smile on his lips.

She was very close to fainting from the giant shock and excitement and saw that her mother had the very same reaction. Well, almost.. Poor Mrs Shindou was so overwhelmed by the news, she gasped out "Oh my..." And had to sit down on the couch or else her legs would have given out completely. "My son... My only son is with Yuki Eiri... They're... They're together... Why didn't he tell me? What should I think of that? My son is gay with THE Eiri Yuki!" Maiko looked at her mother, acting surprised at that fact but not saying anything. She wasn't a very good liar, just like her brother, and if her mom knew that she was keeping a huge secret like that from her... "Maiko," The older woman called to her daughter "Call Shuichi later and invite him and Yuki-san for dinner this Sunday. Don't let him decline no matter what."

"Yes, mom..."

O . O

Shuichi was still in a bit of a shock in the evening. The secret's out. Nothing can be done now. Deep down inside, he was feeling relieved. He could finally try to talk his boyfriend into going out on a date! They didn't have to worry about being found out any more because everyone knew! He was forming a plan of action in his mind when the loud music coming from his phone tore him out of his daydreams. It was Maiko calling. Shuichi stared at the mobile for a few seconds, considering just ignoring his sister but he knew very well that he'd have to deal with her sooner or later – she'd never give up... He sighed and pressed the green button. "Hi, Maiko..." He said tiredly.

"Shuichi!" His sister's loud voice screamed through the receiver. "I saw-I-you-what-Wow! So you guys finally decided to come out of the closet, huh..."

"Y-yea... Sorta... I didn't really decide to do anything... I don't know what got into him but Yuki suddenly just up and told that reporter that we're lovers..." He could feel himself blushing. "Now he's sulking in his study..."

"Oh... Well, good for you! Anyway... Mom was watching the TV..." Shuichi groaned, remembering that his mom was also a big fan of Yuki's and what a shock would it be to find out that her only son – and eldest child – was gay with her favourite author of all time... "Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... So what did she say?"

"Well, she wanted me to invite you and your boyfriend over for dinner on Sunday..."

"THIS Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, we can't... We... Uh... We're busy... We already have plans for this Sunday..." Shuichi lied through his teeth.

"Then reschedule whatever plans you've made. You haven't visited us in a while anyway, you big star! And mom has to meet your partner..."

"But Maiko... We can't... And I'm sure Yuki won't agree to it anyway!"

"Shuichi! You should be thankful I didn't tell mom that you were with Yuki-san before! Bring him to dinner or else I'll go over there and drag you here myself!" With that, the girl hung up and Shuichi whimpered into the phone, sinking to his knees.

"What won't I agree to, brat?" He heard Yuki ask from behind him and jumped a little.

"Wah! Yuki! When did- Uh.. N-nothing..."

"Who was that on the phone and what did they want?"

"It was... My sister... Hey Yuki! What are you doing on Sunday?"

The writer looked suspiciously at the singer and knew that the wrong answer would cause him a lot of trouble. The brat was up to something. "I'm busy." He replied curtly and turned to go back to his study before Shuichi started whining.

"Yuukiii!" _'Too late...'_ The novelist thought and squeezed his eyes shut, not stopping. "I know you're not doing anything important! You never do anything on Sundays!" The whining machine ran after the escaping author and burst into the room before he could lock the door. Not having the energy to fight the hyperactive being, he decided to ignore him and went over to his desk. He sat down and opened up his laptop, ignoring the annoying whining with the skill of a true master.

"Yuuukiii!" Shuichi didn't give up. He went around the chair to stand behind his lover and draped his arms around him, putting his chin on the writer's shoulder, restricting his movement. "Yuki..." He whispered softly, "How about we do something different this Sunday? I promise you'd have fun..."

Eiri knew this was a trap. He knew Shuichi never acted like this and he'd regret agreeing to anything, or even showing any form of interest in what his lover was saying. And he still asked, "What do you mean by 'something different'?" In a low grumble.

"Well..." He hugged Yuki tighter, playfully drawing small circles on the writer's neck with his finger. "When Maiko called... Um... My mom invited us to a family dinner this Sunday..."

He knew it. He knew the annoying little brat was plotting something. "No way." He suddenly stood up, breaking Shuichi's embrace before the boy could try to change his mind and headed to the kitchen.

"Awww! But Yuki! Please! Please come with me to that dinner! Maiko sounded really serious, she'll kidnap us if we don't go ourselves! I know she will!"

"I said no! Look, there's no way in hell I'm going to have dinner with your family so just drop it."

"But Yuuukiiii! It's your fault we have to go to that stupid dinner anyway!You just had to tell those pesky reporters that we're lovers, didn't you! Now look!" He flung the kitchen blinds open to reveal press camped out on the front lawn of their house. He pulled the blinds back down before they noticed.

"And you just had to kiss my brother! Don't forget that that little kiss ON TV is what sparked off the whole thing! The secret would've come out pretty soon anyway. I don't know what possessed me to be so bold but at least it was fairly controlled. If you would've been the one to let it out, it would've been in some huge, scandalous incident that they'd never let us forget!"

"That's not true! And at least you could've told me before you decided to jump out with a statement like that!"

"When the hell could I have told you?"

"On the phone!"

"I didn't think about doing it then! It was an impulse, okay?"

"Graahhh! that's not the point! The point is you almost gave my mom a heart attack and we're going to that dinner on Sunday!" Shuichi screamed at the taller man and stormed off. A few seconds later Yuki heard the loud 'SLAM!' of their bedroom door.

"What the..." He was used to the boy's spastic temper but he didn't even cry this time. And he stormed off to the bedroom. Not outside but to his - well, their – bedroom. Which he should be thankful for, since those sharks outside would've eaten him alive. Yuki sighed and made himself a hot cut of coffee. _'Nothing to dwell on – the brat will be apologizing and begging for my forgiveness in a few hours.'_ He came back to the study and continued working on his novel without any unwelcome interruptions. The quiet was a bit unsettling when he knew that Shuichi was home but Yuki quickly got used to it.

= . =

At around 10pm, the writer saved his work, shut down his computer and went to the bedroom. He opened the door and stopped, surprised – it was so quiet that he forgot Shuichi was home and now he saw the singer curled up on the bed with his head on the damp pillow, sleeping in his clothes. At the sight, Yuki's previous anger melted away and he thought to himself _'Maybe I won't kick him out after all... There's no way I'm going to the brat's parents but I'll leave him sleep on the bed tonight.'_ He undressed and laid down on the unoccupied side of the bed but as he yanked on the duvets, Shuichi rolled off and landed on the floor with a muffled 'thump!' _'Oh well...'_ The writer thought, _'He probably deserved that anyway...'_

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Author's Notes:

So there it is XP

Wow, another fic in such a short time XD Had this one written for a few weeks now to be honest XD (well, over a month actually... XP was gonna post it last night but forgot to! XD)

And now that I bought a new laptop (yay!), writing on this soft keyboard is just so addicting that I'll be putting up more fics soon XD

Thank you for reading! ^.^

Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! ^.^

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
